Carnival Corpse (chapter)
This is the article about the chapter of the manga Deadman Wonderland, if you are looking for the Deadman-event with the same name, click here. Carnival Corpse is the seventh chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Ganta Igarashi learns in more detail what Carnival Corpse is and is further tortured both physically and mentally by Tsunenaga Tamaki. The twins are introduced as they prevent Makina from entering a room in which a weak elderly man sings the Woodpecker Song. Ganta's Carnival corpse match with Senji Kiyomasa starts with Ganta being effortlessly defeated by Senji. Ganta has a flashback of his childhood after suffering from amnesia which inspires new courage in Ganta and he defeats Senji against all odds. Summary The chapter opens with Tsunenaga Tamaki explaining what a Carnival Corpse is, as well as what Deadmen are, to Ganta Igarashi as he remains buckled to a torture device. Tamaki then goes on to explain what will happen if Ganta wins or looses and shows him an eyeball, evidently taken from another Deadman, to further emphasize his point. In another scene, Makina is prevented by a pair of albino Twins from entering the 'Head Room' but ignores their order and tries to step forward. The twins instantly place their bayonet rifles at her neck and order her to return again later. The Woodpecker Song is sung as a weak man is shown laying in a bed with multiple tubes attached to his body. In another part of G Ward, Senji Kiyomasa prepares for the Carnival Corpse by doing one-armed push-ups and wonders if Ganta is that strong or if it was just a fluke (referring to their last encounter). Shiro and Yō Takami are shown outside (after previously being thrown out of G Ward by a guard) with Yō eating a ration, commenting on its horrible taste, and Shiro urging to find Ganta. Yō states that Ganta has that "special ability" (Branch of Sin) so, he should be fine without them but, Shiro retorts saying Ganta is, and always has been, weak. Ganta panics about his Carnival Corpse battle with Senji and the high possibility of him loosing but is nonetheless, motivated to win. An overhead bird-shaped speaker welcomes the audience to the Carnival Corpse and briefly explains the rules as various holographic avatars are shown with one being "No Name". Senji and Ganta appear on the stage and when Senji uses his rings to slice his arms, Ganta remembers that he too needs to be bleeding in order to use his Branch of Sin and bites the tip of his thumb. The game begins and Ganta strategically runs in the opposite direction to Senji as he forms blades on his arms otherwise known as Crow Claw as he intends to go out of the radius of the blade but, still attack. As he climbs a tree, Ganta activates his Branch of Sin and fires it at Senji who effortlessly slices it apart. The sequence of Ganta firing and Senji slicing repeats until Ganta makes his bullets stronger and fires one at Senji. Despite Senji still being able to slice it in half, the pieces of the bullet penetrate the floor. The audience comment of Ganta's lack of ability as the "No Name" stays silent and observant. Ganta suddenly becomes cold and shivers as he is suffering from Anemia and Senji rudely informs him about the fact that the BoS is formed with blood and that all brats know what happens when you lose blood. Ganta denies this but his vision becomes unfocused and he becomes disorientated. The Unnamed Doctor states that an adult male has approximately 2L of blood and if a boy Ganta's size looses 1.5L of blood would be enough to send him into shock. Tamaki pointlessly asks what will happen next and the Doctor answers that he'll die to which Tamaki chuckles too. As Ganta's hallucinations and disorientation increase, Senji informs him that he has reached his limit and proceeds to slice the tree Ganta was standing on, apart and cuts Ganta as he falls. Ganta questions as to how Senji's blades could have reached him and notices that he had made the blades significantly longer without changing the amount of blood used. He did this by spreading his blood out until the blade had many hexagonal holes running through it and the Senji goes in for another series of blows. The Unnamed Doctor shows Tamaki that the crystal in Ganta's chest is identical to the ones found after the Great Tokyo Earthquake. She also states that she'll need to dissect Ganta for more information which Tamaki complies to as Deadmen are already on death row but, also because he has no need for a broken 'toy' if Ganta dies. As Ganta lies on the floor in agony, he has a flash-back of himself being beaten by Shiro (as children) and her telling him that he is too weak and no fun. A woman tells Shiro that he is only a normal child and as such, will cry and chicken-out. After a series of scenes with Yō and Shiro (both present and past), Senji walks away from Ganta, uninterested, but Ganta grabs onto his ankle. Senji, surprised at how Ganta has enough strength to grab his ankle when his stamina and amount of blood are at their limits, looks down at Ganta to which he returns with a determined expression and Shiro proudly says that he (referring to Ganta) always gets back up. Senji jumps out of Ganta's grasp and Ganta shakily stands thinking about the reasons for being there, his fear and lack of understanding but refusing to allow himself to be beaten up. Senji grins with renewed excitement and Ganta fires another bullet but this time, toward the ceiling. This action momentarily confuses Senji and causes him to stop in his track, only to be revealed that Ganta was aiming at the perch the speaker was sitting on. Senji doesn't fall for it and slices it up into four segments. However, this was part of Ganta's plan as he used the time Senji was distracted by the speaker to get to Senji chest thus surprising the audience and Tamaki. Ganta produces one last bullet and fires it right against Senji chest, exclaiming his one and only identity as "Ganta Igarashi" and not any other of his forced upon names. As Senji is blown backward, he grins and compliments Ganta by saying "dead center" which is what he usually says to himself after destroying something. After a slight pause, the audience explodes with disbelief and amazement at the fact that Crow has been defeated with Ganta wearing a similar expression. Characters in order of appearance * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Ganta Igarashi * Makina * The twins * Senji Kiyomasa * Yō Takami * Shiro * Unnamed Doctor * Unnamed Woman 07. Carnival Corpse Category:Volume 2